Xu Huang/Movesets
All the movesets for Xu Huang in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors 3 Ground Moveset : : , : Turns around and swings axe head upwards in a lifting scoop. : , , : Slams down his axe in front with one hand for a stunning blow. Does a tremor sound effect. : , , , : Swings around and holds his outstretched axe from the base of the lower hilt and slightly slides forward while doing so. : , , , , : Lifts up foe on his axe head for a launch. Inputting will have Xu Huang leap up to them and punt them away downward with a back-motioned smack to the ground. : , , , , , : Smashes the head of the axe and stomps the ground via uses it like a footrest, creating an earthquake. Causes opponents to tumble back in place upon hit, unlike most C6 quake attacks that cause a trip state. : , , , , , : Inward reap to the left, outward reap to the right, downward reap, outward sweep swing, spinning slash inward to the left, then a finishing inward slash to the left one-handed. : : A series of overhead swings, ended with a larger swipe. :Dashing : Low sliding sweep from his weapon to his left that rises as he stops. : , : Jump, then inward downward swing to the left. :R1, : Shoots a normal arrow. :R1, : Shoots a paralyzing bolt. :R1, : Unleashes a barrage of arrows. Horse Moveset : : Xu Huang leans to each side opposite of the last one moved and swings twice with the following hit stronger. : , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. Dynasty Warriors 4 :R3: Releases wisps of light that stun enemies within range. Aura may change color in Free Mode to match the user's chosen side. Ground Moveset Removes power guards to replace with counterattacks. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : A grab attack where Xu Huang steps forward with his free hand in a swipe. If it connects, he lifts the enemy up and does an uppercut hook with his axe with him balanced on one leg. Inputting again quick enough will have Xu Huang use the momentum of his balancing to end with a turning reap at his midair target for a crashing knockback finisher. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Swings axe overhead multiple times in consecutive twirls. The very final swing has two swings in a row, but both have the same hitbox (meaning if one of the swings hits a, then the other one will not hit that very target). The final swing also stuns on it. : , : Flips in midair and drops down with his axe for a quake. :L1, : Counterattacks with C4. Horse Moveset : : Repeating swings to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset Removes bow moveset from previous games. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : Xu Huang does a focused stance with him palming forward his free hand, causing a blue tremor that trips enemies and does small damage. : , , , , : Hits the ground to create a ground flashing quake that launches opponents into the air. : , , , , , , , , : After the fifth blow, Xu Huang restarts his C4 chain. : (True): : , : Xu Huang jumps, then starts swinging in a circle to his right at a downward angle, all while he glides towards the ground. Becomes unblockable as he gets closer to the ground. ;Warriors Orochi : , , R1: Rapid spinning reap forward. :R1 (Counter): Leans back and reaps in a big step forward to his left. *His C5 from Dynasty Warriors 5 is altered to project the wave from him instead of his axe. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Pounds the ground to fill the area with fierce winds rising from above. :Triple Attack 2: Stabs weapon unto the floor to conjure a rising column of wind. :Triple Attack 3: Violently sends out a stream of air gusts at mid-range. Dynasty Warriors 6 He shares his moveset with Guan Ping, Lu Meng, Cao Ren, and Ling Tong. See Dynasty Warriors 6/Weapon Movesets#Polearm for more details. :Special attack: True Speed: greatly boosts speed. Leans his upper body forward, holding his spear in a defensive position while he runs. ::Dashing : Quickly hits with both sides of his weapon, bottom end first and then the bladed end. Performs the motion with the weapon held horizontally. ::Dashing : Running overhead smack of the ground. Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Xu Huang mainly uses the polearm moveset in this title. Dynasty Warriors 7 Xu Huang is affiliated with the pike in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , : Holds his left hand up in a prayer as he is surrounded in an aura and a beam of light sparks to knock enemies back. He is also temporarily rendered invulnerable to all attacks/effects. :Musou - Earthshaker (大河断): : Slams the ground and sends forth an air wave. :Alternate Musou - Terra Pierce (高峰両断破): R1 + : Does an upward slash along the ground to cause huge rocks to form underneath those in front of him. Classified as a Blast Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. Dynasty Warriors Next For this title, Xu Huang uses the great axe as his weapon. It was previously only available as downloadable content in Dynasty Warriors 7. :Speed Musou - Whirlwind: Tap both sides of screen: Spins around counterclockwise while swinging weapon to produce a powerful tornado, then unleashes a wide diagonal slash upon finishing the move. Following the attack's movements causes the tornado to produce multiple slash marks. ;Warriors Orochi 3 : , : Slams axe unto the earth to knock down nearby opponents. :R1: Strikes the ground with immense power. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Hooks enemies onto weapon and spins around while descending on the ground to toss them away. A reprisal of his jumping charge from Dynasty Warriors 5 and the original Warriors Orochi games. ;Dynasty Warriors 7 Empires :EX Attack: , , , : The user charges up before unleashing a broad downward slash. Dynasty Warriors 8 Xu Huang keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , , , , : Violently drives axe into the ground while leaving a wide trail of blue sparks. The ensuing attack knocks surrounding enemies a few distances back. :Aerial Musou - Mountain Cloud (山雲断): , : Does a continuous spinning attack while in mid-air, ending the attack with a wide blue-tinted slash across the screen. :Awakening Musou: Swings from right to left numerous times. It ends with him resting the axe on the floor before swinging it at the direction of the target. Upon gaining a certain amount of hits, Xu Huang drives his weapon into the earth before doing a short-range spin near the final phase of the move. Category:Movesets